plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombot Aerostatic Gondola (PvZH)
Sneaky |Tribe = Science Pirate Zombie |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = When this hurts the Plant Hero, it moves to a random lane and leaves behind a random Zombie. |Rarity = Colossal - Legendary |Flavor Text = These pirates hit hard, then escape at 3 miles per hour.}} Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is a colossal legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. It costs 6 to play, and has 5 /6 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability moves itself to a random lane every time it hurts the Plant Hero, and also makes a random Zombie in its original lane. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Science Pirate Zombie *'Traits: Amphibious' *'Ability: '''When this hurts the Plant Hero, it moves to a random lane and leaves behind a random Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description ''These pirates hit hard, then escape at 3 miles per hour. Update history Update 1.24.6 * Description change: Now correctly says "When this hurts the Plant Hero" instead of "When this does damage". Strategies With This zombie can easily swarm the field with zombies, although it requires it to hit the plant hero. However, this can be remedied with Captain Flameface on the field to give it the''' Strikethrough''' trait, since it is a pirate zombie. As you will want it to hit the plant hero as much as possible, it can be boosted with Swashbuckler Zombie. Each zombie hero can use Zombot Aerostatic gondola in a unique way: *Brain Freeze can boost it with cards such as Vitamin Z to allow it to inflict more damage and take more hits. He can also use Maniacal Laugh for a nasty game-ending change, since it will most likely tear through its lane, move to another lane, and then deal massive damage on its new lane, potentially winning the game for Brain Freeze. Should it also have the Strikethrough trait, it will most likely destroy all plants in its lane, move to another lane, do one or more bonus attacks, and will be able to attack again even if the plant hero blocks one of its powerful attack. *Super Brainz or Huge-Gigantacus can use it with Zombot Drone Engineer and Interdimensional Zombie or have it do bonus attacks with Gadget Scientist due to its science tribe. They can also use Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to play it in an empty lane to easily activate its ability. *Impfinity can pair this with Unlife of the Party, since every time Zombot Aerostatic Gondola activates its ability, it will count as playing another zombie, boosting his stats for each new zombie made. He can alternatively play this on Moon Base Z to trigger its ability right away. *Neptuna can boost both Zombot Aerostatic Gondola and the zombie it makes's health with cards such Camel Crossing and Going Viral. Although it can make good cards such as Zombot 1000 or Zombot Plank Walker, it could also give cards that are weak such as Ducky Tube Zombie or ones that do not synergize with your deck such as Mad Chemist in a non-trick deck or Flamenco Zombie in a non-dancing deck. Against This zombie is dangerous as it could make new zombies that you will also have to deal with. It becomes more dangerous in a pirate deck due to Captain Flameface giving it the Strikethrough trait, allowing it to activate its ability every time it hurts the plant hero. However, its base strength makes it vulnerable to Shamrocket and Doom-Shroom. You can also try to block it with plants or redirect the damage with Soul Patch since its ability only activates when it hurts the plant hero. Trivia *Currently, the description of Zombot Aerostatic Gondola is wrong. It should say "When this hurts the Plant Hero," instead of "When this does damage,". Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Science zombies Category:Pirate zombies Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Pirate cards Category:Science cards